A Christmas Tradition
by Elideth.ra07
Summary: "Un pequeño relato sobre las tradiciones navideñas de Shiro y Keith a través de sus años como pareja" Este fanfic es un regalo para Ángel del Cielo, como parte de un intercambio navideño en el grupo Sheith Paradise 2.0 Espero que lo disfrutes. ¡Felices fiestas!


**゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜**

Asistir a la fiesta de Navidad que organizaba la Academia Galaxy Garrison se había convertido, sin pretenderlo realmente, en una tradición especial para ambos.

El primer año habían asistido por simple compromiso. Después de todo, la fiesta había sido organizada para ellos... tal vez no exactamente para ellos, pero sí para los paladines de Voltron, la coalición y las fuerzas aliadas en general. Era casi una obligación que asistieran, o al menos eso le había dicho Shiro al equipo, ya que era la forma que tenían por agradecerles que salvaran el Universo entero.

Keith y Shiro aún no eran una "pareja" en ese entonces, pero ambos sabían que, al menos, su amor era correspondido. Todo esto gracias a Shiro, que un día simplemente había dejado caer sobre la mesa que amaba a Keith, cansado de pasar tanto tiempo evitando tocar el tema de la declaración del menor mientras peleaba con su clon malvado (aún era extraño para Shiro pensar en eso). Sus recuerdos de aquella pelea eran raros, confusos y estaba casi seguro de que no eran completamente suyos... lo único perfectamente claro para él, aún después de tanto tiempo, era el rostro de Keith, desesperado, herido y hermoso, mientras pronunciaba aquellas dos simples palabras.

—Te amo.

Cuando Shiro lo dijo, Keith parecía tan sorprendido de escucharlo, como él de decirlas.

Pero después de eso, fue mucho más fácil para ambos aclarar sus sentimientos. Sabían que su amor por el otro iba mucho más allá del amor fraternal que se habían profesado durante todo ese tiempo, sabían que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro, pero no estaban seguros de hasta dónde estaban dispuestos a llegar con todo eso. Así que decidieron tomar todo el asunto con calma.

Podía decirse que aquella fiesta navideña fue una especie de "primera cita" para ambos. Keith había sugerido tímidamente que llegaran juntos a la fiesta, y Shiro aceptó casi al instante. Una vez en la fiesta nadie parecía especialmente sorprendido de verlos juntos, ni al llegar a la fiesta ni durante el resto de ella.

Lo que sí fue una sorpresa para Keith y Shiro fue darse cuenta de lo fluido y fácil que resultó ser el coqueteo entre ambos conforme avanzaba la noche, tal vez influenciados por el ambiente relajado que ofrecía la fiesta, o tal vez porque los dos solo habían estado deseando una oportunidad para demostrarse, al menos un poco, la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro, la cual habían limitado a escasos y privados momentos que habían compartido antes.

Sin dudas Pidge y Lance se sintieron genuinamente sorprendidos cuando ninguno de los dos, Keith y Shiro, pusieron mayor resistencia mientras eran empujados por ambos debajo de un muérdago. Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando vieron a los líderes de Voltron y Atlas seguir la tradición y besarse sin que nadie insistiera en que lo hicieran.

Ese torpe y tierno beso fue el inicio de lo que a Keith le gustaba señalar como su cursi historia de amor.

**゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜**

El segundo año en que se organizó la fiesta navideña, Keith estaba orgulloso de presentar al Capitán Takashi Shirogane como su novio a, básicamente, cualquier cara nueva que se encontrara. Era muy raro verlo tan emocionado por conocer nuevas personas, pero Shiro estaba tan encantado por el brillo de orgullo en sus ojos al hablar de su relación, que no era capaz de impedir que su Keith se atravesara en el camino de los asistentes solo para presentarse con ellos.

Estaba convencido de que solo se trataba de un momento de euforia, cosa que confirmó más tarde cuando Keith se separó de él por un momento y lo encontró mucho después en un lugar apartado de todos. Shiro juraba que parecía un cachorro regañado... o un gatito muy tímido.

—Lo siento —le había dicho cuando se recargó contra la pared, a su lado.

— ¿Por qué lo sientes?

—Te avergoncé frente a toda esa gente, solo me dejé llevar y...

—Keith, no estoy molesto por eso. En absoluto —su voz era extremadamente suave, justo como el roce de sus dedos contra el negro cabello de su novio. En ese momento Keith había levantado el rostro para verlo y aunque aún parecía avergonzado, también se veía aliviado de escucharlo. Y tremendamente hermoso—. A decir verdad, me halaga saber que te sientes tan feliz de que sea tu novio...

Keith solo tuvo oportunidad de asentir un par de veces antes de que Shiro comenzara a llenar su rostro de incontables besos, los cuales solo se detuvieron cuando Coran se acercó a ellos a preguntar algo que ninguno de los dos logró responder realmente, pues el alteano había parecido tan apenado por interrumpirlos que se alejó de inmediato antes de que pudieran abrir la boca. Después de ese incidente decidieron que lo mejor era regresar a la fiesta con el resto de sus amigos. Más tarde, cuando la fiesta por fin terminó y todos regresaron q casa para descansar, Shiro invitó a Keith a pasar la noche con él. Al llegar, encendieron la chimenea artificial de su apartamento y pasaron el resto de la noche acurrucados en el enorme sillón de su sala, contando historias de su infancia e inventando algunas otras hasta que ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, casi al amanecer. Aquello se convertiría en otra de sus tradiciones navideñas, y la indudable favorita de Keith.

**゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜**

En su tercera fiesta de Navidad juntos, Keith no pudo presentar más a Shiro como su novio, principalmente porque todos los asistentes ya los conocían y, por tanto, sabían que estaban juntos. Esa fiesta no fue muy diferente a la anterior: pasaron una gran parte de la noche hablando, comiendo y bromeando junto a sus amigos; después buscaron un lugar apartado de la fiesta para hablar y -sobre todo- poder besarse sin que nadie los interrumpiera, o sin recibir miradas indiscretas por parte de los otros asistentes. Claro que procuraban nunca dar un espectáculo cuando se besaban en público (preferían dejar los besos apasionados para la intimidad de su habitación... sobre todo porque sabían que esos besos siempre escalaban a mucho más), pero por alguna razón siempre captaban la atención de los demás, cosa que era muy incómoda para los dos.

Y cuando decidían que eran suficientes coqueteos y besos, regresaban a la fiesta. Bailaban por un rato con sus amigos, hasta que comenzaban las canciones lentas y románticas que Keith fingía detestar, pero que bailaba con Shiro de cualquier forma.

Después de unas horas, volvían a casa de Shiro a acurrucarse y hablar hasta caer rendidos por completo. El mayor podía jurar que esa era la parte de la noche que más esperaba: la parte en la que podía estar con Keith completamente a solas, escuchando solo el sonido de su voz y nada más, hasta que alguno de los dos se dormía.

Ese mismo año, comenzó una especie de apuesta entre sus amigos, de la cual ninguno de los dos se enteró hasta meses después. Hunk juraba que Keith se había molestado tanto al enterarse que incluso sus ojos habían cambiado por unos segundos a su apariencia Galra. Pidge y Matt insistían en que solo lo había imaginado.

La apuesta era un poco tonta, en realidad, y no debía ser tomada en serio.

Todo comenzó porque Allura trajo a colación el cómo Keith, en la fiesta anterior, mencionó a medio mundo que Shiro era su novio y que "apenas podía imaginar cómo sería cuando se comprometieran". Entonces Lance mencionó que tendrían que esperar al próximo año para averiguarlo... fue cuando Pidge y Hunk insistieron en que eso pasaría en dos años, Coran aseguró en que probablemente lo anunciarían en diez minutos, cuando volvieran de su "sesión de besos" (claramente él fue el primero en perder). Matt coincidió en que tendrían que esperar un año, y Allura evitó hacer un comentario al respecto. Era una apuesta en la que nadie perdía nada y ganaba solo la satisfacción de saber que estaba en lo correcto.

La razón por la que Keith se había molestado tanto por aquella tonta apuesta era porque sentía que sus amigos intentaban decidir sobre el futuro de su relación con Shiro.

Shiro se había sentido igual al respecto, pero estaba considerablemente menos molesto por ello.

Poco después de que se enteraran de la pequeña apuesta, Matt no pudo contener su curiosidad por el tema y se atrevió a preguntar a Shiro si realmente había pensado en pedirle matrimonio a Keith.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —Había respondido sin un rastro de duda en la voz, pero con un innegable nerviosismo—. Lo he pensado mil veces... pero nunca encuentro el momento ideal para hacerlo... ¿y qué tal si dice que no? ¿Y si me deja?

Era claro que el japonés pasaba por un terrible momento de inseguridad, y era su deber, como su mejor amigo, ayudarlo.

—Shiro, sabes que Keith te seguiría hacia el fin del Universo otra vez si se lo pidieras. ¿Realmente crees que se negaría a ser tu amado esposo por la eternidad?

—Siempre hay una posibilidad... —murmuró Shiro, con un tono pesimista que era muy raro escuchar en él.

—Pues no en esta realidad, mi amigo —eso pareció tener un efecto tranquilizador en Shiro, pues se veía menos tenso—. Pero no tienes que apresurar las cosas solo porque los tontos de tus amigos decidieron hacer una aún más tonta apuesta... tómalo con calma, busca un bonito anillo y dáselo cuando creas que es el momento. Y después asegúrate de ponerme a mí como el padrino de bodas.

Tras esa plática, Shiro parecía más tranquilo y menos nervioso cuando alguien mencionaba algo relacionado a un futuro matrimonio entre él y Keith. E incluso este último parecía menos irritado de que alguien quisiera "decidir" sobre ellos y el momento en el que se casarían. Ambos simplemente respondían que "algún día será" o dejaban pasar el comentario. Muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo en el Atlas, e incluso en la Espada, aseguraban que se habían casado en secreto en un planeta alejado, pero nunca nadie los había visto con anillos, así que eso solo quedaba en rumores.

**゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜**

En el cuarto año, muchos esperaban (en especial Lance y Matt) que Keith y Shiro anunciaran por fin su compromiso, o que al menos admitieran su boda secreta... pero, a pesar de que hacía algunos meses se habían ido a vivir juntos y de que todos habían tomado como una señal de que se comprometerían poco después, tal anuncio nunca llegó. En realidad ninguno de los dos mencionó nada al respecto, así que nadie más lo hizo. La fiesta de ese año pasó sin mayor novedad, fue una noche tranquila y divertida para todos, y la pareja agregó una más a su colección de navidades juntos.

El año que le siguió fue el turno de Hunk y Pidge para perder la apuesta y mirar un tanto decepcionados cómo la feliz pareja se presentaba en la fiesta sin anillos de compromiso. Esta vez nadie insistió al respecto, habían aprendido ya de sus errores del pasado que con esa pregunta sólo obtendrían respuestas evasivas, o algún insulto de Keith (dependiendo del humor en que estuviera). Liberados de las preguntas incómodas, Shiro y Keith pudieron disfrutar aún más de aquella fiesta que se había convertido en algo tan especial para ellos con el pasar de los años.

**゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜**

Era la víspera de la sexta Navidad que Shiro y Keith pasarían juntos, temprano por la mañana. Keith se había dado vuelta al despertar solo para encontrar vacío el lado de la cama que correspondía a su novio. Supuso que estaría preparando el desayuno y que iría a despertarlo cuando estuviera listo, era algo que ambos solían hacer en sus días libres si despertaban y el otro seguía dormido. Pero después de un rato sólo mirando el lugar vacío a su lado, decidió que era mejor salir para ayudarle un poco. Salió de la cama y dejó salir un pequeño gruñido al sentir el frío de la mañana, así que lo siguiente que hizo fue ponerse el suéter que su novio había dejado sobre la cabecera de la cama la noche anterior. Perfectamente abrigado contra el frío, y embriagado por la colonia de Shiro que permanecía en el suéter, Keith caminó con paso perezoso a la pequeña cocina de la casa.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda, cariño? —dijo poco antes de entrar a la cocina, solo para encontrarse con un lugar vacío y ninguna respuesta. Frunció el ceño, un tanto extrañado por no encontrar a su novio, y por ver que la cocina estaba perfectamente limpia, sin rastros de haber sido usada desde la noche anterior.

Por suerte no tardó en encontrar la respuesta de dónde podría estar Shiro, la cual le llegó en forma de una nota que encontró en la mesa.

"_Lo siento Keith, tuve que salir de imprevisto. Asuntos urgentes del Atlas._

_Tendrás que desayunar solo, pero volveré a tiempo para la fiesta._

_Te amo._

_~Takashi."_

Resopló un poco al leer la nota, pero no podía hacer mucho al respecto, salvo esperar que lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido en el Atlas no se tratara de algo muy grave y que Shiro pudiera librarse de ello pronto.

Poco después preparó un desayuno bastante simple con un poco de fruta y un par de waffles de tostador, tomó un café bastante caliente que le ayudó a controlar el frío que aún sentía, y pasó el resto de la mañana ordenando un poco, jugando con Cosmo (aunque este parecía preferir dormitar en la sala que jugar con él) y leyendo uno de los libros que había dejado a medias hacía poco más de un mes. Después de un rato intentado recordar de qué iba la historia, decidió rendirse y volver a empezarlo en otra ocasión; así que reemplazó el libro por una película de suspenso que había visto con Shiro días atrás y que realmente había disfrutado.

Llevaba poco menos de la mitad de la película cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Ni siquiera tuvo que apartar la mirada de la pantalla, le bastaba con escuchar los pasos en el pasillo y los alegres lloriqueos de Cosmo para saber que se trataba de Shiro.

— ¿Poniendo el ambiente para la fiesta? —escuchó decir a su novio, mientras este se inclinaba sobre el respaldo del sillón en el que estaba acurrucado para así besar su mejilla, después de haberle dado a Cosmo su respectiva muestra de amor, claro.

—Por supuesto, ¿quieres acompañarme, Kashi?

Apenas acabó de decir la pregunta, Shiro se sentó a su lado, recargando la cabeza sobre el hombro del menor y posando su mirada sobre él.

—Amo cuando me llamas así, ¿te lo había dicho ya? —y volvió a dejar un beso sobre él, esta vez sobre su cuello, cosa que sacó una sutil risita de los labios de Keith—. Extrañé desayunar contigo. La comida del Atlas es horrible...

—Oh... ¿entonces tú eres el que la prepara? —preguntó Keith, con una sonrisa burlona que indicaba que claramente se trataba de una broma. Era cierto que Shiro solía ser terrible cocinando, pero eso había mejorado con el tiempo.

—Eso fue innecesariamente cruel —Shiro fingió sentirse herido por su comentario, solo para abalanzarse a medias sobre su novio un segundo después y otorgarle una merecida sesión de besos.

La película en la televisión pasó a segundo plano por completo por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, cuando ambos tuvieron la respiración claramente agitada, las mejillas sonrojadas y una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Listo para hoy, bebé? —preguntó el mayor en un susurro. Keith seguía pensando que aquel apodo era demasiado cursi, incluso para ellos. Aun así seguía permitiendo que Shiro lo llamara así, solo porque le gustaba la forma en que lo decía (aunque el tono que usaba al decirlo dependía completamente de la situación en la que estuvieran).

—Por supuesto. ¿Y tú? —Shiro asintió en respuesta y, tras intercambiar un par de besos más, ambos regresaron su atención a la película, aunque esta estaba por terminar.

Pasaron un par de horas más viendo algunos capítulos de aquella serie sobre aventuras y guerras intergalácticas que seguían desde hace un año. A veces les parecía un tanto irónico que disfrutaran tanto de verla, cuando ellos mismos habían vivido aventuras similares -muchas incluso más interesantes y peligrosas- en sus días como Paladines de Voltron, pero les gustaba ver que alguien más pasara por todo eso mientras ellos descansaban de sus vidas de héroes. Estuvieron ahí hasta que llegó la hora de comenzar a alistarse para alistarse.

Tenían una especie de rutina para ello también. Keith era el primero en ducharse, y así cuando Shiro salía del baño él ya estaba completamente vestido. Además, podía fingir que no observaba de reojo mientras su novio hacía lo propio y se vestía lentamente, consciente por completo de que era observado.

Ninguno de los dos se demoraba en alistarse, por lo que en menos de una hora ambos estaban listos para irse.

— ¿Podemos irnos ya, Kashi? —preguntó Keith desde la cama, acomodando por enésima vez un par de mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja. Shiro lo observó por el espejo mientras acomodaba su corbata, y asintió un par de veces a la par que se giraba hacia a su novio y le miraba con aquella radiante sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

—Claro. ¿Llevas ya todo lo que necesitas? —vio cómo Keith buscaba en los bolsillos de su elegante abrigo rojo y asentía un segundo después, levantándose de un salto de la cama. Shiro hizo lo mismo y, tras asegurarse de llevar las llaves, su teléfono y el pequeño regalo que había preparado para Keith, lo siguió fuera de la habitación, y después fuera de la casa.

Ambos subieron al auto, Shiro insistió en que él conduciría esta vez, Keith no tenía ninguna razón para negarse a ello así que lo dejó. El camino siempre era tranquilo y en su mayoría callado, salvo por la música que se escuchaba suavemente por los altavoces del auto o las esporádicas bromas y pequeñas charlas que compartían cada tanto. Aunque esta vez Shiro se notaba especialmente callado, pero Keith no mencionó nada al respecto.

Al menos no por un rato, hasta que notó que el camino que estaban tomando era distinto al usual.

— ¿Nueva ruta? —preguntó Keith, curioso, mientras miraba por la ventana e intentaba reconocer el camino por el que iban.

—Algo así... —Shiro aún parecía un poco... raro. Pero su voz seguía cargada de aquel tono cariñoso que usaba tan seguido con él—. Tenemos que hacer una parada antes de la fiesta.

— ¿Puedo saber a dónde?

—Lo sabrás dentro de poco.

Un poco más intrigado que preocupado, Keith pasó el resto del camino observando al exterior, salvo un par de veces en la que su mirada volvía casi inevitablemente hacia Shiro; en especial cuando por fin cayó en cuenta del lugar a donde iban.

—Kashi... ¿qué estás tramando? —su actitud se dividía entra una enorme curiosidad y una pequeña molestia por el repentino cambio de planes. Además, ¿qué es lo que quería hacer exactamente en aquel lugar?

—Ya te dije: lo sabrás dentro de poco.

—Pero me gustaría saberlo ahora...

—Keith: la paciencia brinda concentración. Así que shhh, sé paciente —por un momento Keith recordó la forma en la que Shiro le hablaba tantos años atrás, cuando eran aún estudiantes, cuando su ahora novio le solía aconsejar y guiar cada que se metía en problemas. Le fue imposible no soltar una leve risita ante aquel golpe de nostalgia, y se limitó a asentir a la indicación del mayor de que fuera paciente.

Después de casi veinte recorriendo aquel camino que a ambos les era tan conocido, Shiro detuvo el auto justo frente a su lugar de destino. Ambos bajaron al mismo tiempo del vehículo, Shiro apresuró el paso para rodearlo, encontrarse con Keith y observar justo a tiempo la reacción de su novio al ver la casa en la que vivió durante su infancia, en medio del desierto, iluminada por fuera con un montón de bellas luces de Navidad.

—Kashi, amor... ¿qué es esto? —preguntó Keith, con la boca abierta formando casi una O y la mirada iluminada tanto por la abrumadora alegría que sentía como por las lucecitas que estaban casi en todas partes.

—Esto, es mi regalo para ti —respondió, orgulloso, mientras estrechaba a Keith con fuerza entre sus brazos y besaba con cuidado su frente—. ¿Entramos?

El menor asintió enérgicamente, casi parecía un niño que observaba bajo el árbol justo el regalo que había pedido. Shiro lo tomó con suavidad de la mano y lo guio hacia el interior de la casa.

Decir que Keith estaba maravillado con la vista del interior de la pequeña cabaña en el desierto era quedarse corto. Sus ojos tenían un brillo que Shiro pocas veces había visto en él, mientras observaba lentamente cada uno de los detalles, como si se negara a perderse uno solo.

Shiro había pasado varios días limpiando y adornando, e incluso ese mismo día regresó para dar los últimos toques. Toda la pequeña sala estaba decorada con flores navideñas, delgadas líneas de guirnaldas, pequeños muérdagos esparcidos por aquí y por allá, las luces de navidad y copos de nieve hechos de papel. Sobre la chimenea había dos botas colgadas, tenuemente iluminadas por las luces navideñas, con sus nombres escritos. Y, como atracción principal, el árbol de Navidad adornado con esferas rojas y moradas, además de pequeñas fotos de ambos, iluminadas también por las lucecitas blancas que había colocado alrededor del árbol.

Keith daba pequeños pasos alrededor de la sala, tocando algunos de los adornos como para asegurarse de que estos fueran reales. Cuando se convenció que todo eso no era un producto de su imaginación, se giró para ver a Shiro, que había permanecido en la entrada de la sala, y sin ningún aviso se abalanzó sobre él para envolverlo en un abrazo que casi lo hace caer.

— ¿Todo esto lo hiciste tú solo? ¿Para mí? —preguntó, su voz estaba a nada de quebrarse, delatando que se sentía al borde del llanto.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Keith. Esto solo es una pequeña parte de eso —acariciaba su espalda suavemente mientras su otro brazo se aferraba con fuerza a su cintura, ya que Keith seguía envolviéndolo con su abrazo.

— ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo es que pensaste en algo así...? —seguía escuchándose al borde del llanto, pero era cada vez menos notable.

—Sé lo mucho que te gustaba decorar la casa para Navidad con tu padre. Tú me lo contaste hace algunos años... recuerdo cómo tu rostro se iluminó cuando hablaste sobre ello, y recuerdo haber pensado que quería volver a ver esa misma expresión en tu rostro mil veces más. Así que pensé en hacer esto, para ti... para los dos — seguían fundidos en el abrazo, por lo que Shiro se inclinó un poco para hablar cerca del oído de Keith, casi en un susurro—. Sé que no es igual a como lo recuerdas, y que probablemente ni siquiera iguale lo que sentías al decorarla con tu padre. Pero sé que esto significaba mucho para ti, y quería darte al menos una parte de eso...

—Oh, mi amor... no tienes idea de... de lo mucho que esto... —fue entonces cuando Keith rompió a llorar. Y sabía que era un llanto de felicidad cargada de una abrumadora nostalgia, esa que siempre embargaba a su Keith cuando recordaba a su padre, por lo que Shiro lo acercó aún más a él, lo sostuvo con fuerza y le dejó llorar tanto como quisiera, hasta que todas aquellas emociones le dejaran de ser tan abrumadoras—. Te amo... te amo tanto, Takashi Shirogane —susurró Keith al cabo de un rato. Levantó la mirada hacia él, sus ojos aún se notaban llorosos pero estaban también cargados de un intenso brillo que estaba destinado solo para el hombre que lo sostenía en ese momento—. Gracias, Kashi. Esto es hermoso, y me encanta. Significa el mundo para mí... te amo.

—No hay nada que agradecer, bebé —entonces se inclinó para besar sus labios, muy suave y lentamente, como si tuviera miedo a romperlo. Como si Keith fuera lo más preciado que tenía, y tuviera miedo a dañarlo. Porque así era—. Te amo, Keith.

Sintió como las lágrimas caían nuevamente sobre las mejillas del menor, por lo que comenzó a besar su rostro lentamente para limpiarlas, cosa con la que logró hacerlo reír un poco. Ninguno de los dos supo realmente cuánto tiempo pasaron ahí, abrazados y en silencio. Realmente no importaba. En ese momento, nada más importaba.

Keith fue el primero en romper el silencio.

— ¿Kashi...?

— ¿Mmh?

—Yo también tengo un regalo para ti —susurró, y entonces rompió por fin el abrazo—. Pero antes de dártelo, ¿está bien si encendemos la chimenea? Me gustaría que nos sentáramos frente a ella para dártelo...

—Claro. Ya lo hago yo —vio que estaba a punto de protestar, por supuesto que lo haría, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Shiro ya estaba caminando hacia la chimenea.

Había preparado todo desde hacía días, así que todo lo que necesitaba para encenderla estaba ahí, esperando a ser utilizados. No le tomó mucho tiempo y, tras unos minutos de espera a que el fuego se avivara, ambos se sentaron por fin cerca de la chimenea y el pequeño fuego que contenía, usando una manta que Shiro también había dejado ahí.

—Entonces... ¿qué era eso que querías darme, Keith? —no quería parecer impaciente, sobre todo cuando antes había insistido a Keith para que lo fuera, pero debía admitir que se sentía intrigado. Sobre todo porque su novio le había parecido ligeramente nervioso cuando mencionó el regalo.

—Ah, cierto... bien, es algo que... —sí, definitivamente estaba nervioso. Shiro le dedicó una cariñosa sonrisa y se acercó para besar su mejilla. Era la forma en la que se decían que estaba bien, que podían tomarse su tiempo para hablar—. Okay. Es algo que he querido darte desde hace mucho... pero ¿sabes? Debía ser algo... especial. Y pensé que eso podía ser durante la fiesta pero justo ahora, aquí, es el momento perfecto... y... —Shiro observó con curiosidad cómo su novio buscaba torpemente entre las bolsas de su abrigo, hasta que pareció dar por fin con aquello que buscaba. Fue entonces que sus ojos se abrieron cuan grandes eran por la sorpresa, mientras veía cómo Keith Kogane sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita, la cual abrió un segundo después para revelar su contenido: un anillo, dorado y tan reluciente que parecía contener todas las estrellas del firmamento en su interior—. Takashi Shirogane... ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Estaba sin habla. Y sin respiración. De hecho, estaba casi seguro de que se había congelado por completo. O que, simplemente, había vuelto a morir... ¿podría regresar otra vez a la vida? La respuesta fue un claro sí cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Keith.

—Sí, Keith. Sí, por supuesto que sí... mil veces sí... —esta vez fue él quien se lanzó sobre su novio, abrazándolo y llenando su rostro de besos, justo el escenario que había imaginado cuando pensaba en darle a Keith su anillo; que ahora que lo pensaba...—. ¡Tu anillo! Keith...

Fue el turno del menor de adoptar una expresión confundida y curiosa por igual, que cambió rápidamente a una de completa alegría cuando vio cómo el japonés sacaba del bolsillo interior de su abrigo una pequeña cajita que contenía también un anillo, este en color plateado pero tan hermoso como el que había escogido para Shiro.

—Yo... también quería dártelo en un momento especial. Y quería que ese momento fuera sólo nuestro. Como ahora... —para ese punto, ambos tenían los ojos inundados de lágrimas, pero no fue un impedimento para que Shiro continuara—. Keith Kogane... mi Keith... ¿me darías el honor de casarte conmigo?

—Por... Kashi, por supuesto que sí —su respuesta salió en un hilo de voz, simplemente porque era incapaz de hablar más que eso por la marea de emociones que tenía. Shiro compartía aquel sentimiento.

Ambos volvieron a fundirse en un tierno y profundo abrazo, los dos sin poder contener el llanto de alegría que los invadía y sin hacer gran cosa por contenerlo. Sabían que, con el otro, no tenían por qué hacerlo.

Intercambiaron los anillos. Lloraron un poco más. Compartieron incontables besos más, acurrucados uno junto al otro frente a la chimenea. Comieron un poco de la ensalada que Shiro había preparado ese día, cuando estuvo ahí por la mañana, y tomaron un poco de vino. Fantasearon un poco sobre su futura boda, y de cómo sería su vida como esposos.

—Supongo que ninguno de los chicos ganó la apuesta... —bromeó Shiro, mientras jugueteaba con el cabello de su ahora prometido. Keith tenía la cabeza recargada sobre su pecho, y por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a moverse.

—Me alegra... nunca debieron hacerla, en primer lugar —resopló, aunque si lo pensaba bien ya ni siquiera le molestaba aquella apuesta. Había dejado de hacerlo hacía mucho. Shiro se echó a reír suavemente como respuesta, Keith sonrió de inmediato al escucharlo.

Después pasaron un rato más en silencio, Keith incluso comenzaba a quedarse dormido. Hasta que Shiro rompió el silencio nuevamente.

—Keith...

— ¿Si?

— ¿El próximo año te sentirás orgulloso de presentarme como tu esposo? —sabía que Shiro estaba bromeando, pero había cierta seriedad en su tono de voz que lo hizo dudar un poco de ello.

—Claro que sí, Kashi. En la próxima fiesta, estaré inmensamente orgulloso de mostrarles nuestros anillos y decir "Takashi Shirogane es mi amado esposo"... y a la siguiente también, la que siga después de esa, y la que le siga... y así durante toda la vida —a pesar de que no quería moverse, Keith lo había hecho para así poder mirar al otro mientras hablaba, con una sonrisa que siempre estaba destinada sólo para Shiro—. Pero... ¿sabes? Pensándolo bien, prefiero pasar el resto de las Navidades así, como ahora, solos tú y yo, frente a la chimenea y con cientos de lucecitas iluminando...

— ¿En serio? ¿En verdad te gustaría cambiar nuestra tradición de Navidad? —a pesar de sus palabras, Shiro también parecía encantado con el escenario que él otro describía.

—Ujum... tendremos toda la vida para crearnos miles de tradiciones nuevas, Kashi. Esta puede ser una de ellas...

Shiro volvió a sonreír, amplia y dulcemente. Se acercó a Keith aún más, beso su sien y dejó sus labios descansar en ese lugar, aun cuando habló.

—Entonces esta es una de ellas...


End file.
